Flavor of the Week
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: Song ficcy of one of my fav songs! ^-^ Hopefully no one has posted this song fic for the Digimon fanfics ^^; But if someone did, hopefully it's not exactly like I wrote it ^-^ enjoy! (shh... it's... uh well if you know what I write, then you should've fig


Hey! This was a spur of the moment writing... well?... uh.. not really ... but what happens in the story was spur of the moment. But for the fic in general I was going to write since June... It was a dare/request from my friend Sorie (aka Chocolate Chip Cookie on FF.Net) We were listening to the song "Flavor of the Week" by American Hi-Fi and well? We both thought it kinda sounded like a weird... Sorato/Michi fic. And so Sorie dared me to write a fic based on this song... and finally I did... uh....m... enjoy?  


**  
**Flavor of the Week  
(American Hi-Fi)**  
**

  
_  
_Matt walked on stage, guitar in hands and a worried look on his face. He was hoping to find a special someone's face out there. But realizing where he was, and that his many fans screaming for them to begin the concert already, Matt plastered his famous smile on his face. *Sora, this is for you...*   
  
"Good evening everybody! You ready for this?" He yelled into the microphone.   
  
He was countered with an uproar of screams and "YES!!!!!!"  
  
"Good!" A guitar solo started off the song...  
_  
  
_She paints her nails and she don't know   
He's got her best friend on the phone   
  
  
After a long day of work, Sora plopped right onto her bed. Looking at her nails, she noticed that the nail polish was chipping off. Since she had nothing to do at the moment, Sora grabbed a bottle of polish and began to paint her nails. After finishing her second coat, her thoughts began to wonder what Tai was up to. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed his number. Holding the phone between her shoulder and ear, Sora's other hands were free to finish putting the final coat on her nails.   
  
- BEEP... BEEP... -   
  
The line was busy.   
  
"Huh..." Sora said in bewilderment and confusion. She clicked the off button on her cell and put it on the night stand. Sighing, Sora stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Grabbing her robe and towel, she went to take a stress-relieving shower.  
  
  
_She'll wash her hair   
His dirty clothes are all he gives to her _  
  
  
Sora came out of the bathroom in her robe while she was rubbing her towel against her hair to get out the access water. Seeing ... Tai's pile of dirty clothes on the floor, she grumbled a few words and bent over to pick them up. Carrying the overly huge pile of clothes, Sora marched downstairs to the basement.   
  
  
_And he's got posters on the walls   
Of all the girls he wished she was   
And he means everything to her _  
  
  
- slam! -   
  
The sound of a monotone vibration from the dryer engulfed the room. Wiping the sweat off her forehead with her arm, Sora wondered when did Tai actually give her something besides his clothes to clean. Thinking back of the time she went to his room to study, Sora remembered seeing so many pictures of girls in bikini's and tight clothes. The lustful look in his eyes made her feel so jealous. *That Taichi...* Sora heaved a sigh. "I wish... he could just look at me with love in his eyes... Not those lustful looks he has when he looks at those posters..." Sora's eyes went blank as she continued to think of ways to make herself look more appealing to him. "I don't think I wanna lose him..."  
  
  
_Her boyfriend, he don't know   
Anything about her   
He's too stoned, Nintendo   
I wish that I could make her see   
She's just the flavor of the week _  
  
  
Matt sang those words from his heart as the music played again for the second verse.  
  
  
_It's Friday night and she's all alone   
He's a million miles away  
She's dressed to kill but the TV's on   
He's connected to the sound. _  
  
  
Sora slumped on the couch. *He's LATE again!* She huffed as crossed her arms over her chest. "Where is he?" Sora wondered as she crossed her legs waiting very impatiently for him to show up. She then grabbed the remote, flipped the switch and the TV turned on to one of the live rock concerts.  
  
  
_And he's got pictures on the walls   
Of all the girls he's loved before   
And she knows all his favorite songs _  
  
  
"Byyyyyyyyyyeeeeee Taichi!"  
  
"See ya later Mimi," Taichi flipped the off button on his cell phone in the car. "Mimi..." Tai pulled out his walled and picked out her picture that he ripped off his wall. Staring at it lustfully, he revved up the engine and drove off on the highway to her condo.  
  
Sora, on the other hand, got fed up with 'waiting for Taichi.' The TV was turned off as she grabbed her jacket and car keys. Jumping into her red convertible, Sora turned on the engine and drove off. Pressing play on the CD player in her car, she decided that maybe some music would calm her down. Once the song "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy played, Sora began to feel a little depressed. It was one of Tai's favorite songs...  
  
  
_Her boyfriend, he don't know   
Anything about her   
He's too stoned, Nintendo   
I wish that I could make her see   
She's just the flavor of the week _  
  
  
Sora drove past through the beams of light from the street lamps. *He said he wanted to take me out...*   
  
::flash back::  
"Common Sora, it'll be fun! You love horror flicks!"  
  
"No I don't Taichi, you do!" Sora complained. But Tai didn't hear her.  
  
"Don't worry, you can cling to my arm when you're scared."  
::end of flash back::  
  
*Today, we were supposed to spend some time together... just me and him....* Sora pulled over and parked her car on the side of the highway near Taichi's apartment. Flipping out her cell phone, she dailed Tai's cell number.  
  
- Ring... Ring -  
  
- click - "Hiii! Sorry Tai can't come to the phone right now, Bye bye!" - click -  
  
Sora stared disbelievingly at the phone. *That... was Mimi...*  
  
Tears began to brim around Sora's eyes. She quickly sniffed and wiped them away. *I'm not going to cry over him...* Sora reminded herself over and over.  
  
Taking in her sobs slowly, Sora then lifted her head up and faced the almost empty highway. Revving up her convertible again, she drove off and went in the opposite direction...  
  
  
_Yeah!   
  
Her boyfriend, he don't know   
Anything about her   
He's too stoned   
He's too stoned   
He's too stoned   
He's too stoned   
_  
  
"Chug chug chug!" the guys chanted at Mimi's condo while Tai was chugging down mugs of beer. Mimi wrapped her arm around his and when the cell phone rang, she picked it up.   
  
"Hiii! Sorry Tai can't come to the phone right now, bye bye!"  
  
Tai began to get a weird churning feeling in his stomach as he got a feeling he was forgetting something... or someone.  
  
"Stho ooo vas thsat Meimei?" Tai slurred from being a little TOO drunk.  
  
"I don't know Tai,... -- Tai! Get going you're getting behind!"  
  
Tai whipped around and started chugging again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From inside the concert hall, Sora walked inside. So many girls where there cheering, swaying and screaming all at once. Sora just stood there in the aisle as she watched the band play. Too bad she was only there for the last verse of the song.  
  
Matt hadn't notice Sora's entrance since his eyes were glued to his guitar and microphone. The song was near closure.  
  
  
_Her boyfriend, he don't know   
Anything about her   
He's too stoned, Nintendo   
I wish that I could make her see  
She's just the flavor of the week  
Yeah she's just the flavor of the week_  
  
  
Matt's eyes lifted from his guitar to the audience. He then noticed a familiar face out there. On the verge of shock, Matt almost fell over. His body almost gave way to the aching or tired muscles in his body. Gathering as much strength as he could, Matt took in a deep breath and whispered,  
  
  
_She makes me weak......_  
  
  
As the song ended, what could just be heard for a few seconds was the last note strung on the guitar. Lingering... until the sound too faded away. Then an uproar of cheers erupted in the stadium. Instead of taking a bow, Matt didn't move. He never removed his gaze off of Sora.  
  
Sora smiled and whispered those three words... "Thank you Matt..."   
  
  
_~~ ...owari... ~~_  
  
Whoo! yay! Got that outta my system! ^_^ This is an interlude since I've been taking too long to finish my fic "Coincidences that Life Brings" Hope this makes up for that... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic!   
  
*note 1* I know it's impossible to have everything in this fic occur in the time of 3 or something minutes... ^^; so don't get all confused... or am I confusing you now? ^^; nevermind... I'll just get off this subject now  
  
*note 2* I didn't mean to make Tai sound like a player/cheater/pimp and stuff.... but to make it work with the song, I had to... And from the guesses of what my friend Sorie thinks, she doesn't really care... Just as long as it's Sorato/Michi...... x.x So please, no "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?!?!" , "THAT ISN'T TAICHI!!!!! YOU STINK!" or any of that sort, I already explained the situation ^^;   
  
peace!  
~Hitomi~


End file.
